Diguised
by Hermione21
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter hate each other, but disguises can do wonders...L/J! Read and reivew! There's just a little swearing in it, hence the PG rating. R/R!!!! ^_^
1. Chapter I

****

Disguised

A/N: I'm having another try at L/J! My first L/J fic wasn't very good, I don't think. I'm glad about the people that liked it, though, and I thank them. 

Well, I'll get on with the story now. Please review!

__

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. All unrecognizable characters belong to me. Don't sue me; you wouldn't get much anyway.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Disguised

Chapter I

Lily Evans was in the third year Ravenclaw girls' dorm one afternoon, remembering how she and James Potter, a Gryffindor boy in her year, had become enemies. In her first year, on the train, James had made some comment. She couldn't remember exactly what it was now, but it had gotten her very offended and mad, and a few days later, she'd dumped a bucket of water on him from the main staircase as he'd passed under it.

Apparently, that got his temper, because he'd first sent her a Howler that had an insulting poem, then put a Leg Locker Curse on her, and she'd had to bunny hop all the way to Charms, where Flitwick finally removed it. Nightmare. She kept tripping on the stairs, and had a whole bunch of bruises the day after. After that, he threw Dungbombs and the like throughout the day, so she kept having to dodge them, and a few hit her anyway. 

So, she was quite justified in hating him. But all she'd done was dump a bucket of water on him. Why did he hate her so much?

Suddenly, Sophia Hulet ran into the dormitory. She was a tall, thin girl with long brown hair, although not as long as Lily's, and light brown eyes. Sophia was actually quite pretty and smart, and a lot of the boys in Hogwarts liked her. However, she never seemed to actually notice, and seemed quite depressed sometimes, which puzzled Lily no end. She was also a sweet, nice person, which were some of the reasons Lily liked her. They were pretty good friends. 

Just now, Sophia looked excited. "Lily! Third years and up have to be at the Great Hall in a few minutes! Dumbledore's going to announce something! I wonder what it is…"

"Could be something for Halloween. That's in just a couple days."

"Right…yeah, that might be it…"

A few minutes later, the two of them were in the Great Hall, along with the rest of the students that were third year and older. 

As they all sat at their house tables, chatting, Dumbledore entered the room. "Excuse me," he said. They were silent.

"Thank you. As you know, Halloween is in a few days. I have come up with a little idea which may make it more enjoyable. We are having a party on Halloween night! However, you can only attend this party if you make yourself look the opposite of your actual appearance. Change your hair color, eye color, and so on…you may do this with spells, or by some other method. Only third years and up are allowed, which would be the reason I did not request first and second years for this announcement. Now, you are all dismissed."

The students left in a crowd, all talking about how they would make themselves look. 

"Oh, what the hell, I'm just going to go as myself…"

"What color do you think I should make my hair?"

"Do you think hazel eyes look good with red hair?"

And so on.

***

"Oh, how fun," James Potter said sarcastically as everyone left the Great Hall. "A really pointless party where you don't know who anyone is. I'm jumping for joy."

"Well, Halloween is basically a pointless holiday, but I like it," observed Peter Pettigrew, a fellow Marauder. Basically, James' group of friends played 'ingenious' pranks, and called themselves the Marauders.

"What do you think about it?" James asked Sirius Black, another Marauder.

"Might as well go." Sirius shrugged. "Anyway, we might be able to pull some pranks, and we won't even be caught! You know, looking different and that."

"Good point. I guess I'll go." James sighed. "So, are you going, Remus?"

Remus Lupin looked up. "No. I have to visit my mother on Halloween. She's sick again."

"Oh. Sorry about that," Sirius said sympathetically. "Well, I'm going too."

"So am I!" Peter chimed in. He always followed the majority, Peter.

A red-haired girl passed them, and James recognized her. "Hello, Evans. Going to the party on Halloween?"

"Why should you care?"

"Well, I was going to say that you must be pretty happy. You'll actually be able to look pretty for once."

Lily's face twisted like she was holding back tears, and she rushed away.

"That was meaner than usual," Sirius observed. "What've you got against that girl, anyway?"

"What've _I _got against _her_? She's the one that's hated me since the beginning of first year! I don't even know why! She dumped a bucket of water on me, and I had to endure people asking me why I'd been in the lake. You know, they said, swimming? Committing suicide? Thrown in? That was really annoying!"

"Ah, yes, I remember that," Sirius said with a sudden grin. "I believe I was one of those people…"

"Oh, damn you, you were? I'd lost track after the first few…Sorry, I'll have to hurt you now! It's a policy of mine."

"Not if I can help it!" Sirius yelped, and shot off through the crowd. James shrugged and gave up. He'd get him in the Gryffindor tower in a few minutes. Anyway, Sirius seemed to have a gift for getting through crowds. James doubted he would be able to catch up even if he tried to run after him.

"But I'll get you for that, Sirius," he muttered, with an evil smile. "I will…"

*************************************************************************************************

A/N: Well, I know this was incredibly short, but I couldn't think of anything else for it. And this chapter basically just introduces the story, anyway. The next will probably be longer.

Please review and tell me what you think of this!

~Hermione2


	2. Chapter II

****

Disguised

A/N: Here's the second chapter! Yay! *cheers and dances around*

Thanks to…*drumroll*

Sexc Pom

Saphire

Rosa

btownbabe

You reviewed! Thank you! Thank you!

__

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. All unrecognizable characters belong to me. Don't sue me; you wouldn't get much anyway.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Disguised

Chapter II

A few minutes after Sirius Black's rather unwise confession, James Potter entered the Gryffindor common room and looked around. Apparently not finding what he was looking for, he went up to the third year boys' dormitory. He found Sirius there, cowering under the bed in fear of James' revenge.

"Um…hi?" Sirius squeaked. "I'll just worship you now to keep from being turned into a pig, shall I?"

"Much as I would like that…" James grinned. "Nah. All is forgiven."

"Are you sure about that?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, sure I am! C'mon, when have I ever lied to you?"

"Hm…" Sirius thought about it, and started counting. "1 time…2 times…3…4…5, 6, 7…8…"

"Okay, okay, I get the point! I've lied to you! But I promise I'm not lying this time."

"Alright, I believe you. Thanks, Jamsie-boy," Sirius said finally, and left the room.

James smiled evilly.

***

The next day, everyone in the Gryffindor tower was awakened early in the morning by Sirius Black screaming, "I THOUGHT ALL WAS FORGIVEN!!!" while running up and down the stairs with long blue hair and a dress on. Several people asked him if he was parading his costume for the Halloween party.

James refused to make Sirius normal again for most of the day, but finally did when even the professors started cracking up at the sight of Sirius. Trelawney, the Divination professor, even ventured to ask the "girl" what hair dye she'd used, before cracking up like everyone else. Sirius said some very rude things at that point, earning himself a detention. 

So, James was forced to take it off out of mere sympathy.

***

A week later, it was October 30th, the day before Halloween. Almost everyone had a date, which Lily and Sophia thought was stupid. Where was the air of mystery if you knew who people were?

Obviously, Lily and Sophia didn't have dates. The Marauders didn't have any either, since they couldn't care less and were only going to put spells on the food.

***

At last, the night of the party arrived. In the third years' dormitory, the Ravenclaw girls were getting ready.

Lily was trying to charm her hair blond, but still had a couple of dark red streaks that she was glaring at. This was extremely unusual, since she was the top girl of her year at Charms.

Sophia had already charmed her hair black, easily, since she was normally second in Charms, and was working on her eyes. 

The other two, Isabella Stevens and Ella Frazier, were done with their costumes.

Isabella usually had short, bushy brown hair and brown eyes. Now, she had long red hair, and blue eyes flecked with gold. 

Ella was in the middle of putting a gray contact in her brown eye. She cheerfully said, "I'm no good at charms, so it's a good thing that I have contacts!" But she shuddered anyway, right before she put it in.

Sophia finished with her eyes, leaving them green. Then, she turned to Lily, who was still struggling with her hair, and looked shocked.

"Lily, you haven't had trouble with that charm in ages…"

"I guess I'm just nervous…I mean, this seems like a bit of a waste of time to me…" Lily said uneasily, still struggling with her hair.

"Do you want some help?" Sophia said hesitantly, not asking why Lily thought it was a waste.

Lily nodded helplessly.

Sophia smiled and finished charming Lily's hair blond. "There you go!"

"Thanks, Sophia! I think I'll leave my eyes green. Blond hair makes me look completely different anyway."

Sophia nodded. "Right."

Then, they changed into their dress robes. Lily's were emerald green, Sophia's were midnight blue, Isabella's were black, and Ella's were purple.

They went down the stairs, out of the Ravenclaw common room, and to the Great Hall. Finally, they went into the Great Hall, ready to face the crowds.

***

James, Sirius, and Peter were standing together on the edge of the dance floor. James now had blond hair and blue eyes. Sirius had gone for the weird look, and given himself spiked green hair (blue was the only color he hated…) and purple eyes. Peter was simply wearing a red wig.

They'd already put spells on the stuff at the refreshment table. However, to avoid mass embarrassment, they had them take affect several hours after the victim ate or drank the things from the table. For example, anyone who drank the punch would turn into a badger sometime in the morning the next day. 

James had taken care of the Transfiguration. He was the best of them all, the top of his year, in fact. However, he was barely passing Charms. He had done this costume with help from Sirius, who was obviously good if he could give himself spiked green hair and purple eyes, and not be worried about not being able to make himself normal again. Lily Evans usually took the opportunity and made fun of him whenever possible. He glared, just at the thought of her.

A girl in yellow dress robes approached them, and stared at Sirius with his green hair for a moment. Then, she looked at Peter. 

"Hello," she said pleasantly, but still looking a bit nervous. "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure," Peter said, and went off with her.

James stared. "Well, there goes Peter," he said to Sirius. "You going to go off with some girl?"

"Well--" Sirius stuttered. "I did actually have my eye set on one."

"Unbelievable," James muttered. 

Suddenly, a girl with long, wavy red hair and gold-flecked blue eyes walked over and smiled at Sirius. "Dance with me?" she said.

Sirius stared stupidly. "Um--ahh---that is---okay," he stuttered, and took the girl's arm.

"I'm guessing that was the one," James muttered, as Sirius walked off.

But he could understand Sirius' weakness at that point…that girl had been pretty. Almost as pretty as Lily Evans--He shook his head--slow down here, why was he thinking that Lily Evans was pretty? Well, she was, sort of. But it wasn't as if he _liked _her or anything. He shook his head again. That would never happen.

He wandered over to the refreshments table, and leaned against it, watching people eat the cookies that would turn them into giant parrots sooner or later.

Suddenly, he saw a girl with emerald green dress robes coming over to the table. She had eyes to match, and long blond hair. She reached out for a cup of punch. He reached over quickly and grabbed her wrist, for some reason.

"What are you doing?" She stared at him.

"Well…um…" Why _had_ he done that? What did he care if some girl got turned into a badger the next day? Well, no time to figure it out now, while she was staring at him. "Well…I advise you not to drink that punch. If you do, you'll probably turn into a badger sometime tomorrow."

The girl kept staring at him. "How would you know?"

"…I have my connections."

The girl smiled. "Ah. I see it now. You've done something to the food."

"Well, technically, it wasn't just me…but yeah, I thought I should save at least one person."

The smile turned into a grin. "Thank you. I like being a human, even if turning into something else is temporary. And prank-players should never have a prank played on them…"

"_You_ prank people?"

"Oh, yes, of course I do. I have a few enemies, and I like to torture them as much as possible!" She was still grinning.

"Yes, it's fun, isn't it?" James smiled back at her. "I actually wouldn't even be at this party if we hadn't decided to mess with the food."

"Well, if you wanted to stay out of the party, you could have just gone down to the kitchens, you know."

"The kitchens?"

"You haven't found the kitchens yet?" The girl looked amazed. "I can take you to them right now if you like. The food doesn't have spells on it down there, and I'm getting hungry anyway."  
"Alright." James grinned. "Lead the way…um…what's your name?"

"Hm…I don't feel like telling you that. Just call me whatever you want."

"Will Blond Beauty work?" He smiled.

The girl wrinkled her nose. "Ugh, no."

James looked her up and down. "Hm…you have green dress robes, and green eyes…How about Emerald?"

"Emerald. Yes, I like it."

"Right then, Emerald, lead the way!"

***

For the rest of the night, they stayed in the kitchens, occasionally ordering food from the house-elves.

They talked about everything: pranks, lessons…But Lily never asked James' name; she got by without saying it. James _did _ask Lily's name, wanting to know who she was, but she wouldn't tell him, since she loved an air of mystery so much. So he just called her emerald.

And that is how Lily Evans and James Potter, who were usually enemies, became friends for one night.

At midnight, Lily stood up, getting off the floor of the kitchen.

"Well," she said, "it was nice meeting you. I wouldn't mind doing this next year."

"Neither would I," James said, getting up as well. "So, what do you say? I'll meet you here next year from Halloween."

"Deal." They shook hands, left the kitchen, and went their separate ways.

***

In the Gryffindor boys' dorm, the Marauders were talking about the party.

Sirius was talking about the girl who had asked him to dance, with a dreamy look on his face. "Her name's Isabella. She's in Ravenclaw, our year. I'm going to Hogsmeade with her next time…"

James wasn't even listening. He was too busy thinking about Emerald…She was pretty, she was smart, she played pranks…and she was oddly familiar. 

"And by the way, James, where were you?" Sirius said, frowning. "I didn't see you."

James was brought back to earth. "Oh, me? I left a few minutes after that girl led you off…guess what?" James said.

"What?"

"I found the kitchens!" James said. "They've got house-elves in there! If I'd said I was hungry, I bet they would have given me a wedding cake! They'll give you whatever you want!" For some reason, he didn't feel like telling about his new friend Emerald. And he guessed his friends would laugh at him, for not even getting her name.

"Brilliant!" Sirius said. "Take us next time, will you?"

"No problem," James said. _Thank you, Emerald, _he thought. _As of now, I'm "brilliant!"_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Yay! I finished! *cheers and dances around again*

Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter!

~Hermione2


	3. Chapter III

****

Disguised

A/N: Thanks for reviewing, Saphire! Hehe…How did you review 10 times for one chapter, anyway? I thought you couldn't do that…Oh well.

This chapter is in their fourth year.

__

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. All unrecognizable characters belong to me. Don't sue me; you wouldn't get much anyway.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Disguised 

Chapter III

"Can you believe the Halloween party's in a week and I'm going with Sirius?" Isabella Stevens squealed.

Lily groaned and covered her head with a pillow, trying to shut out the sound. "Yes, Izzy, that's great," she said. Isabella had been doing this for the past week, waking them up at about 7 in the morning and squealing about Sirius Black and the Halloween party. 

Sirius had been going out with Isabella since the Halloween party last year. She had met him there and told him her name, and he'd asked her out to the next Hogsmeade trip.

From then on, they'd gone to Hogsmeade together, and a whole bunch of other stuff. Isabella talked a lot, about how Sirius was so fun and nice, and his friends were too. Lily had laughed at the thought of James Potter, who was Sirius' best friend, ever being nice. She couldn't imagine that. She was on good terms with Sirius, but she still hated James, and he still hated her.

"I know, isn't it?" Isabella squealed again. "It's going to be so fun…"

"Oh, shut it, Izzy," Ella said, in a long-suffering voice. "You've gone out with Sirius loads of times; why are you so excited about this party?"

"Well…it's the biggest dance of the year!" Isabella said excitedly. 

Lily wondered how Sophia was sleeping through all this. She shouldn't be surprised, really; Sophia could sleep through an earthquake. Lily frequently had to wake her up.

Suddenly, Lily understood Isabella's excitement. It _was_ fun to be planning to meet someone.

She'd met a boy, last year, at the Halloween party. She'd never asked his name, and he'd called her Emerald, because of her eyes. And she was meeting him in the kitchens this year. Even if she didn't show it, Lily was very excited to be seeing him. He'd been great to talk to, and…well, she sort of liked him. It was dumb, she knew, to like someone, when you weren't even planning to get their name…But she did anyway.

"Excuse me while I do a small wake-up call," Isabella said importantly, getting out of bed and going over to Sophia, who was still fast asleep.

Lily and Ella jumped out of bed at the same time, and tried to pull her back, but they forgot to cover her mouth. 

Isabella yelled, "OY!!!!! SOPHIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!"

Sophia's eyes opened calmly, just in time to hear the yell echoing away. "What?" she said, in a calm voice, smiling at Isabella.

"How does that not annoy you?" Lily demanded, staring at Sophia.

"Well, yelling is the only way to wake me up, so I don't mind. What time is it, anyway?"

Again, Lily and Ella were too late to cover Isabella's mouth. "Bright and early, seven-thirty!" she chirped. Lily cringed, preparing for what was to come.

"SEVEN-THIRTY?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Sophia roared, trying to jump out of bed and hitting her head on the wood that supported the hangings. "OW!!!!!!" Then, she went back to her original topic. "SEVEN-THIRTY?!?!?!?!?!?!? ON SATURDAY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? I'LL **KILL** YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then, she climbed carefully out of bed, to avoid hitting her head again. After that, she went back to being wild and crazy and chased Isabella, who was shrieking piercingly, around the room. Then, they ran out.

Lily was a bit worried about where they would go. If Sophia was going to turn Isabella green or something, she at least wanted to witness it. 

"Hey, Sophia, come back!" she yelled, sprinting out of the room

Ella, forgotten back in the dorm, shook her head and sighed.

***

Meanwhile, the Marauders were having breakfast. They'd gotten up early to sneak into the Owlery and turn all the owls multi-colored.

"Can you believe I'm going with Izzy?" Sirius said, talking about the Halloween party.

"That's great, Sirius!" Peter said. 

James sighed. He was looking forward to seeing the girl he'd met last year, who he called Emerald, but did you see him talking about it every other sentence? No. And Sirius saw his girlfriend Izzy at least once a week anyway.

"Yes, I can," an amused Remus said, "you've mentioned it at least a million times. And that was just yesterday."

"Yeah, right. Well, let's go," Sirius said, getting up as they all finished breakfast. The rest of them got up too, and started walking toward the door. "But, I mean, how can I not mention her? She's so great, and she's--"

Sirius never got to finish that sentence, because at that precise moment three girls rushed through the doors of the Great Hall. James noticed that all three were still in their pajamas, right before the one in the lead crashed right into Sirius, shrieking her head off, and they both fell to the floor. Then, it was like a row of dominos. The next one tripped over them and fell on top of them, and the third girl toppled over too, ending up on the top of the pile.

James blinked and stared. The pile was like this from the bottom up: Sirius Black (his best friend), Izzy Stevens (Sirius' girlfriend), Sophia White (one of Izzy's friends), and Lily Evans (his arch-enemy and a friend of Izzy and Sophia).

Izzy looked at the person below her. "Sirius!" she said happily, and hugged him.

"I'd love to hug you back," Sirius said in a strangled voice, "but could you all get off me?"

"Oh, sure, Sirius," Lily said, and got off the top of the pile. Then, she turned around and saw James. He looked coldly at her.

"Evans." 

"Potter."

"I didn't know you were such a klutz. It's entertaining. Do it again sometime."

"I wouldn't have fallen over if Sirius hadn't been standing there!"

"Sirius wouldn't have fallen over if you crazy people hadn't crashed into him!"

"I am _not_ crazy, James Potter! You are argumentative!"

"_Me?_ Argumentative? No, to me that seems like a better description of you!" 

"Copy-cat!"

"Freak!"

"Creep!"

"Teacher's pet!" James said, and looked at Lily. She was wearing pajamas--a tank top and some pants. She had her hands on her hips, and her hair was cascading down to the same level. She was pretty when she was angry…James shook his head quickly, shocked with himself. 

"Dunce!" Lily spat.

"Can you two stop it already?" Sophia groaned, coming over and standing between them.

"Alright, Sophia, but only because it's you," Lily said brightly, and stuck her tongue out at James.

"You're so childish, Evans."

Lily clenched her teeth.

Izzy finally got off Sirius, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for getting off me, Izzy," Sirius said weakly, still lying on the floor.

"No problem, Sirius!"

James looked over at Remus and Peter. Remus shook his head tiredly.

***

A week later, people were meeting outside the Great Hall, to go in to the Halloween party together. 

"Where _is_ Izzy?" Sirius said, looking over the heads of the crowd. "She said she'd look the same as last year." Sirius, on the other hand, was different from last year. This year, he had purple spiked hair, and red eyes. He seemed to like getting strange looks.

"Oh, look, right over there," James said, spotting her. He started jumping up and down, waving. "Oy! Izzy! He's over here!"

Izzy spotted James and grinned, pushing her way through the crowd toward Sirius. She got to him after some shoving, and said, with a grin, "Hi, Sirius. Love your new look." Sirius, Izzy, and Peter (Remus wasn't there; it was a full moon again) went toward the doors of the Great Hall, and James set off toward the kitchens. He doubted they would miss him.

***

Lily was waiting for him when he got to the kitchens. She smiled at him. This year, she had dark brown hair, but she'd left her eyes emerald green again, and she'd worn the matching dress robes again. 

"Hello, sir and miss!" the house-elves squeaked at them. 

"Hello. Er…Binky, can I have some of the food that you're sending up to the Great Hall?"

"Of course, miss! Binky will get it for you!" Binky said, and scurried off.

"Hello, Emerald. Nice to see you again," the boy said.

"Same to you," she said.

"What _is _your name, anyway?" he asked suddenly.

Lily smiled, seemingly calm, but a bit nervous. "I like an air of mystery," she said.

Then, she changed the subject. "Played any pranks lately?" she said. 

"No," he said. "I'm going to have to, though. This girl's really been annoying me."

A girl? Lily wondered if he was trying to get someone to go out with him. If so, he liked someone else and it was pointless having a crush on him. She hoped that wasn't the case. "How's she annoying you? Maybe I could help you figure out some way to get back at her."

"I don't know why…it's just something about her."

"Well, you should figure out what that is," Lily said, slightly worried. There were two possibilities. One: He could really not know. Two: He had asked the girl out and gotten turned down, and he just didn't want to talk about it.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but why are you so interested?"

"Oh, don't mind me," Lily said, her mind working quickly. "I…just like to help people." She added, "And I definitely like to plan pranks." That was very true.

The boy grinned. "Well, enough about me. What have you been doing?"

Lily wouldn't tell him much, for fear he'd somehow figure out who she was, but she told him a couple of pranks she'd played, and he laughed.

They talked up until midnight, occasionally ordering some food from the house elves, and then Lily got ready to leave.

"I'll see you here next year, right?" she said, smiling at him again.

"Sure," he said, smiling back at her.

"Then, I'll see you," she said, and left.

***

Isabella Stevens said in the dorm later, "That was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Lily said vaguely, smiling into space.

"What's up with you, Lily?" Sophia said, staring at her. "Who did you meet?"

"Nobody," Lily said quickly. She would feel slightly stupid telling anyone about…her mystery boy, as she liked to think of him.

"Ha," Sophia said. "That's a good one. C'mon, who did you meet? Let me guess, is there some boy in the walls of Hogwarts who actually knows how to dance without stepping on people's toes? I'd love him right away, just because it would be so refreshing." She grinned.

"Just leave me alone, Sophia," Lily said, and closed the hangings of her bed.

Sophia raised her eyebrows, looking slightly hurt, and closed the hangings of her bed too.

Isabella and Ella just looked at each other.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Well, I finished! Yay! 

I'll try to get the next chapter out soon!

Review!

~Hermione2


	4. Chapter IV

****

Disguised

A/N: Here's the fourth chapter!

I'd just like to say thanks to the people that have reviewed this story. You help me write faster! ^_^

By the way, this chapter's in fifth year.

__

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. All unrecognizable characters belong to me. Don't sue me; you wouldn't get much anyway.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Disguised

Chapter IV

Fifth year. Things were going along about the same as they had been for a while, thought James Potter. Sirius was still dating Izzy; James was the Quidditch captain now; various girls were trying to get James to go out with them and failing; Lily Evans still hated him, and vice versa.

And Halloween was in a week, and there would be the party, just like the two years before. Remus would finally be able to come this year, since it wasn't a full moon, but he was so introverted sometimes that he was going to stay in the common room.

Sirius was going with Izzy, Peter was going with some 4th year Hufflepuff named Felicity Aster, and James was going with no one. If one of the girls who had asked him was Emerald, he would have said yes without thinking. But he didn't even know her real name, or even what she really looked like, so how could he tell?

***

As for Lily's group, they weren't quite as prepared in the date department, but they were getting there.

Lily had gotten a couple of admirers over time, but she'd turned them down when they asked her to the party. She couldn't go meet with her mystery boy if she had a date.

Sophia's admirers had gotten more noticeable to Sophia lately, and three or four people asked her to the party every day. However, she'd turned them all down so far. She seemed like she was waiting for something.

Two people had asked Ella, and she didn't want to hurt either one's feelings. She was trying to think of a solution.

Isabella, of course, was going with Sirius Black.

***

Three days before the party, Ella said, "I know! I'll go with both of them!"

Lily rolled her eyes. Ella, Isabella and her were talking in the Ravenclaw common room.

"Honestly," she said, "Why don't you just pick one?"

Ella looked horrified. "Because then the other one will be hurt!"

Lily sighed.

Ella looked at Izzy. "What do you think?"

"I think…Yes, green eyes…" She obviously hadn't heard a word Ella had said.

Lily said to Ella, "Right, then. Choose one. Dave McKinnon, or Mike Prewett. Dave, Mike. McKinnon, Prewett. Ravenclaw 5th year, or 6th Year Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain. Okay-looking…or HOT!" She yelled the last word in a moment of appreciation for boys, causing half the people in the common room to stare at her.

"I said, 'Salsa is HOT!' " she lied. "You have a problem with that?"

Thankfully, they looked away, even though a couple of them gave her strange looks.

"Erm…Dave McKinnon," Ella said finally. "But how do I break it to Mike?"

"WHAT?!?" Lily yelled. "YOU MUST BE MAD!!!" This time, she got even more stares. Ick. She must be having boy-appreciation overload today or something.

"How do you explain _that_ one, Evans?" someone yelled across the common room.

"The author of this book is MAD!" she lied again, jabbing a finger at her History of Magic book, which happened to open on the table in front of her.

This time, even more of them gave her strange looks, but most of them looked away, shaking their heads.

"What do you mean?" Ella said. 

"Mike Prewett is…erm…the Quidditch Captain," Lily said. 

"Well…I don't want to go out with the Quidditch Captain. I'm not all that interested in Quidditch, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Oh, whatever," Lily said. Ella would never go to Quidditch games with her. Lily always went to the games though. She'd seen some Gryffindor games, come to that. James Potter was good at Quidditch…_Oh, how can I even think something good about James Potter?_ she thought, disgusted with herself. 

"But how do I break it to him, anyway?"

"Just lie and say you've decided not to go. Give him whatever reason you want. He won't know you really are coming; you're going to look different at the party."

"Good idea! Thanks, Lily!"

Suddenly, Sophia burst into the common room and yelled, "LILY!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?"

"Will you people stop yelling?" an annoyed prefect said.

"Oh, be quiet!" Sophia said. _Wow,_ Lily thought. _She must really want to talk to me if she doesn't even care about a prefect._

"Over here, Sophia!"

Sophia rushed over. "Ben Gilmore asked me to the Halloween thingie!"

A sixth year walking nearby heard and said loudly, "What?", dropping the books he was carrying on his friend's head. "Did you just say Gilmore asked someone out?!?"

"Yeah, me," Sophia said, grinning. The sixth year stared, then walked away, muttering. Apparently, Lily thought, Ben Gilmore wasn't the type to ask people out. But who was he in the first place?

"Ben Gilmore?" she asked, looking questioningly at Sophia.

"Yeah. You know, he's in our house, sixth year!"  
"Eh?" Lily was still drawing a blank.

"Brown curly hair, hazel eyes…" Sophia said impatiently.

"Oh, you mean the one who's always talking about random science stuff?" Lily said, finally getting an idea.

"Yeah, him!"

"Did you say yes?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Er, actually, I've liked him for a while now…"

"What?!? Why didn't you tell me?!?"

"Calm down, Lils!" Sophia looked a bit scared.

"When did you even talk to him?"

"A few months ago, in the common room. We got into a discussion about how homework essays should be banned. He's actually really fun, and smart."

"So when did he ask you?" 

"Just now. We got stuck on the stairs…you know, they like being annoying and moving around, and he asked me. You know, I didn't think he was actually going to ask me…He seemed like even the idea of asking anyone out revolted him. I guess he liked me enough," Sophia said happily.

"Cool."

"Are you going with anyone yet?" Sophia asked. 

"No."  
"Why not? You've had loads of people asking you!"

"I could have said the same about you, until just now. But oh well…I just feel like going alone." Actually, she didn't, but she couldn't get up the courage to tell Sophia about the boy she'd been meeting in the kitchen for two years now.

"Right," Sophia said, nodding.

"So," Lily said, changing the subject, "Have you done the Transfiguration homework yet?"

***

Fifth year. Halloween night. Lily was glad it was finally here. She'd been starting to get tired of Sophia doing cartwheels at the mere mention of the dance. The girl was thrilled she finally had a date.

This year, Lily had black hair, and again, green eyes.

Izzy had decided to be like Sirius this year, and had orange hair. She had green eyes though, which was a fairly normal color.

This year, Sophia had dark red hair and light blue eyes, and had apparently had too much sugar in the afternoon, since she was hugging everyone in sight.

Ella was putting in her grey contacts again, and she'd also gotten better at Charms over the years, so she had blond hair instead of the normal brown now.

They went down to the common room when they were done, and Sophia went over to a boy with curly multi-colored hair and hazel eyes and said, "Hey, Ben! Hey, Lily, this is Ben. Ben, this is my friend Lily." 

Ben grinned and said, "That you, Sophia? You look great. Nice to meet you, Lily."

Lily was still staring at his hair.

He scowled a bit and said, "Yes, I _know_ my hair's multi-colored."

"Yes…" Lily said faintly. Then she grinned. "I like it!"

He stopped scowling, thankfully. "Thanks! It was bloody hard getting it that way too…"

"C'mon, we should go," Sophia said to Ben. "See you, Lily!"

Ella met her date, and they left too.

Lily waited a minute, then went out with Izzy toward the Great Hall.

When they got to hall outside, Lily said, "Good luck finding Sirius!" and slipped off through the crowd.

She got to the kitchen without trouble. There was just one problem. The caretaker, Filch, happened to be standing by the entrance!

If Filch caught her, she'd definitely get detention, for whatever reason Filch found. She cursed and went back to the Great Hall.

She wandered over to the refreshment table. Suddenly, she caught sight of him. The mystery boy. Drinking some punch! He must have seen Filch too!

She walked over and said, "Hello." 

He stared at her, and then seemed to figure out who she was. "Care to dance?" he said.

"Of course," she said, and smiled at him.

He smiled back, and took her out on the dance floor.

They both danced perfectly. He stared into her eyes, and she stared back into his with a dreamy smile on her face.

***

So there James was. Dancing with Emerald. They were staring at each other, and James knew in a moment that he needed to know who this girl was. He loved her.

"Emerald?" he said.

"Mm?" She was still staring at him with that smile on her face.

"Who are you?"

James could feel her tense up. "I…Why is it so important for you to know?" she asked, seeming to recover herself.

"Because…because…I love you," he blurted.

She stared at him. 

Suddenly, Sirius, who was dancing with Izzy, came over. "Do you have any idea who you're dancing with, James?" he hissed, staring at them with amazement.

Emerald started at Sirius' question. "J-James? James Potter?"

James was startled. "Yes, but--"

"James Potter!" Emerald dropped his hand, staring in horror, and ran off through the Hall.

"Wait!" he yelled. But it was no use. She'd disappeared. "What did you _do_, Sirius?" he said, looking at him angrily.

"Do you have any idea who that girl was?" Sirius said, looking back at him.

"What does that have to do with anything?" James asked angrily.

"That was Lily Evans."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Wow! I had a…erm…half-cliffie! Fun! :-) 

And this is not the end! There's still a chapter or two coming! Watch for it! And review!

~Hermione2


	5. Chapter V

****

Disguised

My "Thank-You"s List!

****

Rosa: I didn't stop writing! I'm writing this!!! …Oh well. *shrugs*

****

Cosmic Dare: Here's the next chapter! *hugs Cosmic Dare for reviewing* 

****

Liz the Laugh: Thanks for reviewing! I was really hyper when I wrote that part you liked…=)

****

watercan2yi: Be happy, you get MOREMOREMOREMORE…haha…And by the way…watercan2yi? What does that mean anyway…? ^_^

And thanks to Sexc Pom and Sabe for reviewing the other chapters!

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews…I feel so loved…*sniff* 

I think this chapter is going to be the ending one, but I'm not sure what I'm writing yet, so there might be another one.

__

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. All unrecognizable characters belong to me. Don't sue me; you wouldn't get much anyway.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Disguised

Chapter V

As Lily ran out of the Great Hall and sprinted down the hall outside it, her confused thoughts were spinning through her head relentlessly. How could that have been James Potter? She hadn't known he was _capable_ of being kind and polite, and the rest of it. And…he'd said…he'd said he loved her. His exact words. 'I love you.' But how _could_ he? He didn't even know her real name.

But did he still not know who she was? That boy, who was apparently one of his friends, had seemed to know who she was. Maybe he'd told James by now. But how had he known in the first place? And was he even right? Maybe he thought she was someone else. 

Maybe James had even known who she was all along, and had thought it would be a great joke to lead her on like that. But that was so heartless…Even James Potter wouldn't do that…would he?

The worst part was, she still liked him, or at least she still liked the side of him that she'd been seeing on Halloween for the past three years.

That was it. Her life was over.

"Lily!" someone yelled. It didn't sound like James; it was a girl. She swallowed and looked around. Isabella Stevens was running toward her from the Great Hall.

__

Izzy, she thought. _Oh God. Isabella Stevens._ The boy who had known who she was…that must have been Sirius Black. He was James Potter's best friend. He would have known who James was. Izzy knew what Lily looked like, and Izzy would have been with him. She would have told Sirius. And she had probably seen the whole thing.

Lily started to run even faster. Suddenly, she tripped over the hem of her dress robes and fell heavily to the floor, crying out in pain.

"Lily!" Izzy ran over and crouched down beside her. "Are you okay?"

Lily grimaced and said, "I think I twisted my ankle." 

Sirius raced down the hall a second later and caught up to them. 

"James is in shock back there," he hissed. "What do you--"

"Not _now_, Sirius!" Izzy said. "She's injured, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Oh, right. Sorry," Sirius said.

"Now how are we supposed to get her to the hospital wing?"

"Well…do you think you can walk?" Sirius asked Lily.

"Maybe if somebody helped me up.."

Izzy pulled her to her feet and put Lily's arm on her shoulders. "Try," she said encouragingly.

Lily took a step and winced. "I think I'm going to need some more help…"

"Sirius could carry you," Izzy said helpfully.

Lily frowned. "No…If you'd just help me walk, I think I'll get there fine."

"What's wrong with me?" Sirius asked.

Lily didn't get to answer that, because at that moment, someone yelled, "Wait!" Lily looked around, with Izzy still supporting her. James was racing down the hall. Unfortunately, he was really fast, and he looked dead-set on getting to Lily.

"Oh, no, not James…" she moaned. "I changed my mind," she said quickly to Sirius. "Carry me. Please. And run. I don't feel like talking to James just now."

Sirius frowned.

"Come on! Please!" Lily said, looking desperate.

"Oh, fine," Sirius said. Then, he picked her up quickly and ran up the main staircase.

Lily's ankle was bouncing up and down while he ran, which made it hurt even more. "Ow! Careful with my ankle!" she yelled.

"Fine," Sirius said grumpily. He held her ankle steady with one hand, and kept running.

"COME BACK!!!! I JUST WANT TO TALK!!!" James yelled. Lily looked back. Izzy was pulling on James' arm, trying to hold him back.

"And I don't…" Lily said. "Keep going, Sirius, please!"

***

They managed to beat James to the hospital wing, and Sirius slammed the door after running in.

"Please!" Madam Pomfrey said, coming out of a back room. "No noise! I have people in need of rest here!" Then she saw Lily and raised an eyebrow. "And what is wrong with you, Miss Evans?"

"She twisted her ankle," Sirius said quickly, and dumped her on a bed.

"OUCH!!" Lily yelled when she landed on her ankle, waking every single patient in the hospital wing.

"Miss Evans, there are people trying to rest!" Madam Pomfrey said sternly. "Now stay on that bed. I'm having you stay the night. I can fix your ankle, but you'll need some rest. You can go," she added to Sirius. Sirius looked relieved (Lily glared at him), and he left the hospital wing.

"Right, Miss Evans," Madam Pomfrey said briskly. "I want you to spend the night here. I can mend your ankle tomorrow, but it will take an hour for your it to be exactly right again, and I want you to rest a few hours once it's done."

Lily scowled as Madam Pomfrey threw her some pajamas and left. Why did she have to stay for such a long time? _And thanks for helping me into the pajamas, Madam Pomfrey…_She struggled into them, and got into bed. She was so tired that she fell asleep after only a few minutes.

***

Meanwhile, over by the Great Hall, James Potter was talking furiously with Isabella Stevens.

"Why wouldn't you let me talk to her?"

"I'm sorry…but she…doesn't exactly want to talk to you."

"And why was Sirius carrying her? Great, now even my best friend won't let me talk to her." 

"She twisted her ankle," Izzy said impatiently. "Then she saw you, and she basically begged Sirius to carry her."

"But…but…"  
"Didn't you know it was her, anyway?" Izzy asked.

"No. How could I? She wouldn't tell me her name!"

"Well, she didn't know it was you, either."

"She never asked me who I was. But still…are you sure that was Lily Evans?"

"Yes," Izzy said impatiently. 

James was at a loss for what to say next. He only had one thought, that kept echoing in his head. _I just said I loved Lily Evans. _And the scariest thing was, he didn't want to take it back.

***

The next day, Lily Evans came into the Charms classroom, five minutes into the Gryffindor/Ravenclaw lesson. 

James looked up at her hopefully. She glanced at him, and then refused to meet his eyes.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor Flitwick," she said. "Madam Pomfrey just let me out of the hospital wing."

"That's alright, Miss Evans," the Professor said. "Please find a seat."

Lily looked around. There was only one seat…and it was next to James. Her face fell--she didn't look mad, just sad, and maybe even scared--and she sat next to him, reddening. A few people started whispering.

"No talking, please," Flitwick squeaked. "Now, today we will be learning…" 

James didn't even hear him. He was writing a note to Lily. It said:

__

I'm sorry about Halloween. I didn't know it was you. _But…_He paused, and then wrote, _I still love you._ Then, he pushed it in front of her.

Lily looked at it, and bit her lip. Then, she scribbled something on it and pushed it back toward James.

He picked it up quickly and read it.

__

You don't love me. You love Emerald.

Probably all he loves is what I look like, she had added bitterly in her mind. _He doesn't actually love anything about _me. _How could he? He hates me._

***

The next morning, Lily was sitting at breakfast. 

"What happened with you and James Potter?" Sophia asked her, looking concerned. "Now you two aren't even speaking. You used to at least insult each other."

"Nothing," Lily said, trying to look innocent.

"I know _something_ happened," Sophia persisted. "What has he done this time? I'll kill him."

Lily smiled weakly. "Well…I just found out who he was at Halloween. I was dancing with him."

"Oh," Sophia said. "…You want me to kill him?" She smiled a little.

"No, don't bother. I'll get over it," Lily said tiredly. 

Suddenly, an owl dropped a small plastic bag in the middle of Lily's plate. It was tied shut with a string.

Lily untied the string, and a whole lot of Honeydukes sweets spilled onto her plate.

"Who's that from?" Sophia said, interested. 

"I don't know," Lily said. She poured the rest of the sweets onto her plate, and small piece of parchment fell out with them. She picked up the parchment and turned it over. It had something written on it.

__

I'm sorry_. I love you, Lily._

Lily looked around at the Gryffindor table. James Potter was staring straight at her, but looked hastily away as soon as she caught his eye.

"Who's it from?" Sophia asked, noticing the parchment.

"I don't know. It doesn't say anything. I guess it just got in there by mistake," Lily lied. And now she would ignore it, she told herself. _Ignore it. Ignore it…_

***

That night at dinner, she got yet another note from James, along with a flower, this time. It said:

__

I'm sorry that you don't believe me, and that you don't feel the same, but I love you. 

She had sighed. When would he stop?

After finishing her dinner, she left the Great Hall. Unfortunately, James was waiting for her. She tried to run off down the hall, but he caught her arm and pushed her against the wall, cornering her there.

"James, please, let me go…" she said, looking around wildly.

"Just hear me out," he said.

"Fine, what is it?" she said. She thought she could figure out what it was, and wished she could escape.

"Lily, I know I acted like I hated you…but the truth is, I couldn't figure out why you hated me, and I didn't _really_ hate you. I just didn't want to look like a fool. I think I really did like you, by the time Halloween came this year. And when I found out you were Emerald…" He shrugged helplessly.

Lily stared at him. "And you don't mind looking like a fool now? That's bull."

"No, it's not! I swear, I'm telling the truth!"

"Why would you like _me_?" she said skeptically.

James looked embarrassed. "Well, you're smart, and you have a strong personality, I've always liked that…And you're pretty, you know." Now _he_ looked like he wanted to escape…but he was still standing there.

Lily was flattered. She loved it when people said she was smart. But she didn't know what to say. "I…I…"

"Please tell me you believe me now," he said, looking desperate.

"I…I…" Lily took a deep breath. "I think I do," she said, slowly and carefully. "But…"

"Thanks," James said. Then, he stammered, "I just thought you should know. I guess I should go now." He set off down the hall.

"James, wait! I--" She broke off. Why had she done that??? _Damn, how stupid am I???_

He spun around. "What?"

"I _do_."

"What?" James said again. He looked thoroughly confused.

__

How do I get myself into these things? Lily asked herself wildly. Then, she said, "Your note. You said…I don't feel the same way. I _do_."

"What??" 

__

Why? Why me? Lily thought, and blurted, before she could stop herself, "I love you."

"What???" James looked shocked, and he stared at her.

"I love you," Lily said again.

James gaped at her.

"...see you tomorrow then?" Lily said, grinning suddenly.

"Um...sure..." James stammered, and walked off in a daze.

Suddenly, he came rushing back, gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and ran off again.

Then, Lily wandered off too, also in a daze, and grinning insanely.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: I don't know if that chapter was much good, but I tried….

Now I know for sure what I'm going to write, by the way. There's going to be one more chapter, and then that's it_._ No more. One more chapter.

I'm going to be sorry to finish this story, I got so many reviews…^_^

Please review (I'm greedy about that)! J 

~Hermione2


	6. Chapter VI

****

Disguised

A/N: Well, here's the last chapter!! Too bad it's over…*sniff*…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed…

Sexc Pom

Rosa

Saphire

btownbabe

Sabe

watercan2yi

Liz the Laugh

Cosmic Dare

ShortySC22

Cutegirl612

Mayleesa

It makes me feel great! And if I've forgotten anyone, don't worry, I still love you! ^_^

__

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. All unrecognizable characters belong to me. Don't sue me; you wouldn't get much anyway.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Disguised

Chapter VI

The next morning, Lily had to be dragged out of bed (literally!), and even when she was dumped on the floor, she still had the same spaced-out look on her face. She was wondering what she should do about James. She'd never had much experience with boys, and she was sort of stuck on the question of what to do now.

"What's wrong with you?" Ella asked. "You seem…either half asleep or very zoned-out."

"What, me?" Lily said absentmindedly. "Nothing."

"There's _something_," Izzy said knowingly, "but who cares, it'll come out sooner or later. C'mon, breakfast!"

***

Later in the day, James Potter was sitting in Transfiguration. He was supposed to be transfiguring a pillow into a goose, but he was basically sitting there thinking about Lily, while doing the spell. He came out with a goose that had long red hair, and it was wearing a pillowcase, with holes for its wings to poke through. Quite a strange goose, on the whole.

"Er…Prongs?" Sirius said, poking James.

James jumped. "What?"

Sirius pointed at James' goose.

"Oh, right…" James almost blushed. He muttered something, and the hair and pillowcase disappeared. "Wasn't concentrating on it, I guess…" 

Sirius restrained himself from asking what he _was_ concentrating on, and started trying to transfigure his pillow.

***

That afternoon, James was in Potions. And he'd decided what to do about Lily. He couldn't just stay away from her, and get a girlfriend or something, just to see Lily possibly get jealous. Fun as that would be...Whoa, what was that thought? He was still a little under the influence of when they were enemies. Okay, it wouldn't be _that_ fun now that they weren't really enemies any more. But anyway, he wouldn't do that. It sounded like something Lucius Malfoy would do, or Snape. 

Of course, Snape would never get a girl to like him in the first place...unless, of course, he washed his hair, and that would only happen when Hell froze over. James stifled a grin.

There was just one possibility that he could see…He just hoped he was brave enough to carry it out.

***

After getting lost about ten times on the way to the Great Hall, Lily was sitting at the Ravenclaw table and slowly eating dinner, looking zoned-out again.

What was she going to do if James talked to her? She'd been worried about that all day, because she still hadn't thought anything to do about the whole thing. He hadn't come into the Great Hall yet, but it was only a matter of time.

Worried, she almost didn't notice the person tapping her on the shoulder. In fact, she didn't notice it the first time. The second time, the person tapped, a little harder, and she jumped and twisted around in her seat. It was James Potter.

"Hi," she stammered. "Er…that is…um…hi. Yeah, hi!" She blushed.

Her friends were looking at her strangely, but she didn't notice.

"Lily…erm, um, yeah….eh…Hi! Good word, that!" James was even worse. Lily's friends stared at him too. "I…um…was…just…going…t-to ask…"

"Yes?"

Sophia, who was staring at all this, whipped out her wand, pointed it at James, and muttered, "_Sonorus._" She was suspicious of the whole thing, and if he had any insults for Lily, she was going to make sure he got in trouble for it.

James voice was magically magnified as he blurted, "WouldyougooutwithmeLily?"

Somehow, the whole hall managed to make out his words, and everyone gasped. James Potter asking out Lily Evans! Most of them had very shocked reactions.

The Gryffindors were staring at James, too dumbfounded (A/N: I like that word!) to notice that Peeves happened to be stealing their food, cackling the whole time. Some of the Hufflepuffs actually fainted, and Lucius Malfoy spit his pumpkin juice on the tablecloth in shock and yelled out, "Could you repeat that, Potter?!?" 

Sophia dropped her wand and sat gaping at Lily and James. Izzy, however, seemed perfectly happy. She jumped up and started doing cartwheels around the hall, and after each one, jumping in the air and yelling, "Now we can go on double dates!!!" See, it went like this: cartwheel, jump, 'Now we can go on double dates!' Cartwheel, jump…

Lily whispered, "Okay." 

Immediately, the person next to her passed on the word that Lily had said yes. As it got around the hall, the reactions were basically the same.

The Gryffindors kept staring. The Hufflepuffs kept fainting. Lucius Malfoy kept yelling. Sophia kept gaping. Izzy kept cartwheeling.

And the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood up at the High Table and said, "Students and teachers, I give you...the most improbable thing that has ever happened in the history of the world!" 

And to this day, it still is.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note

Thank you all so much for reviewing! I'm so sorry that this story is over…*sobs inconsolably*…But maybe I can do more L/J! *perks up* I'll think about that.

I tried to make this as long as I could, but there wasn't much to put in this chapter. I hope it's long enough…But I think it's actually incredibly short, so don't hurt me if it's not! *cowers in front of the readers* ^_^

Thank you, thank you, thank you so much again for reading and reviewing! You reviewed so much that you made this my first ever finished story! *gasp* I think I'll finish more in the future too. :D

And I'll be working on my other fic, _The Marauders of Hogwarts_. If you happen to have the time, please tell me what you think of that!

Thank you yet again, and bye!!! *waves*

*~Hermione2


End file.
